tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ampere Volt
Ampere Ohmanus Volt is (currently) a RP and art blog created by AmpVee. Over the course of only a few months, he went from an ask blog, which never made it far, to an RP blog, where he, the character, was fleshed out much more. Background Ampere was born 28 years ago as a pegasus, in the mining epicenter called Newfoal. It was then, he was raised by his father, a pegasus named Ohmanus Volt, and his mother, an earth pony named Lavender. It was not too long after Ampere's birth that Ohmanus met his fate, where one of the local mine shafts had caved, crushing him to death. Witnessing his father being taken away on a stretcher, covered in blood, Ampere was traumatized for years. Despite his father's death, he took up what Ohmanus loved the most. Timely machinery such as old clockwork, toys, and other things. A part of what caused him to gain his cutiemark. Years of hard work and education go by, and Ampere becomes a certified engineer from Canterlot University. From there, he settled back down in his home town, running a quiet life as a stallion for hire for technician and engineering work. This all changed when he met Stratus Fogbow, a military mare born in Canterlot. They soon were married and had a child named Little Caliber. Career & Home Ampere's home was built himself at the very back of town in Newfoal. It is mainly a giant workshop where he works, with smaller rooms around for his bedroom, bathroom, etc. The main room is very wide, reaching from both sides of the house, where a counter stretches out to. Behind the counter is many tools and machinery, such as lathes, workbenches, crates and boxes of scrap or other tools, and some full of complete rubbish. This is where he works as well, as clients come in to give him jobs, and giving that he can stay on task, are completed with full efficiency. Later on though, he was hired by Aperture Science Innovators directly by Cave Johnson, working as a project manager in a confidential section of the facility. Cutiemark and Special Talent Ampere Volt's cutiemark is that of three sprockets or cogs, threaded together in a semi-triad, with variable sizes, the upper most being the largest. This was earned from when he was just a colt, when he broke the grandfather clock in his old home. It took Ampere an entire week to fix the clock, but in the end, it worked good as new, despite the glass casing being broken. Appearence Ampere is a pegasus pony, with a rather standard brown coat and a darker brown mane. His mane is short and straight, along with his tail, which only goes down half of his body height. His usual attire is that of a pair of brass goggles, and a blood red bandanna. His old appearance when he was a new character, had a much spikier mane, and a yellow/black bandanna. Personality Ampere Volt is a kind pony, always thinking and putting his friends and family before him. Ampere may be intelligent and weary of everything (most of the time), but he can be bit of a dope, and even rarely, tricked easily. When it comes to dire situations, Ampere will go out of his way to get things done, like getting his wife out of an asylum, or making sure everything is okay. About the Moderator Ampere's moderator, Shamus MacDonald was born in 1996, Canada. He has run his blog in a more personal matter, refusing for the most part for creating a personal blog to call his own. This meant that he would post his RPs, Art, and personal posts (which now take up a majority of his posts in total as of Autumn 2012). Category:RP Blog Category:Art blog Category:Pegasi